


When Ianto Has Had Enough

by Sherlock1110



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers- Meat, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is madder than he first thought at Gwen's comment at the end of Meat, it turns out, he's not the only one.<br/>Janto!<br/>Or basically when Ianto gets mad at Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Ianto Has Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, as per usual!

It was 10 past 10 on a rather surprisingly sunny day in Cardiff and everybody in the Hub was extremely busy, well… all except one.

Jack was sat in his office, scribbling away furiously. He hadn’t wanted to deal with these reports today, but Ianto had threatened him with decaf, it was a no-brainer really so he had no choice but to comply. He did, however wish for a weevil sighting or something that would defeat the boredom that was floating around the Hub at the moment, also giving him the chance to get Ianto alone.

Tosh was working on the rift predictor program she had managed to narrow it down to within 6 hours of being able to predict a problem. She’d managed to calibrate it even more accurately but someone, not naming names. Gwen. Had kicked the plug out while she had been working, that would have been ok as it automatically saved, but she had to be the hero and try to fix it, when she did the fuse blew, rendering her computer useless and putting the whole Hub into lock down for hours. And without Ianto, meaning without coffee as he had gone to get cakes from the café around the corner.

Ianto wasn’t in one of his normal places, i.e. the archives or the tourist office but he was in fact down in autopsy with Owen as he examined the most recent weevil he had laid out on the metal bench. This one they had found dead and they still hadn’t worked out the cause, the doctor was muttering to himself about how he had tried every scan - human and alien - known to Torchwood but had still found nothing. As a scientist and an alien scientist at that the idea of being beaten by something as simple as a dead weevil was unthinkable. Ianto had joined him an hour ago with coffee and past files on weevil activities to see if there was anything familiar or something they had missed.

That was when the pair heard the tell-tale signs of heels clipping against the Hubs floor. Seriously, did she have no subtlety? The fifth member of the team poked her head over the railing that ran around the autopsy bay, making sure that her engagement ring rattled a few times against the railing.

The Welshman sighed and rolled his eyes when she began to talk. “Ianto, any chance of a coffee?”

“There would have been,” he replied simply. He really wasn’t in the mood for this, it was bad enough that Jack was being difficult, yesterday really had hit him hard, but loving Jack made him easier to deal with. With Gwen it was a different story, her continuous opinions were irritating, and therefore dealing with Gwen and her cockiness was not on his list of priorities for the day.

“Meaning?”

“Me and Tosh were here at half 8 and Owen was here at 9, you know when work starts. If you had bothered to show up on time, I made coffee at 9 o’clock. Now what were you saying Owen?”

He dropped the file on the bed next to the dead weevil and turned his back on Gwen, conversation over. The doctor was staring at them in mute shock at the Welshman’s little outburst and had to prevent himself form giggling like a school girl.

“Alright, Ianto, very funny.” Gwen’s tone only served to irritate Ianto more. He was not some little boy who needed encouragement to do his homework!

“I wasn’t trying to be funny. It’s the truth. You walk around this place like you own it. Well news flash Gwen Cooper, you don’t. Jack does. But you seem to have a habit of getting what you want and frankly, I don’t know what the rest of the team think or what planet Jack is on letting you get aware with everything but it is pissing me off! And do you know what-” Ianto cut off at the hand on his shoulder. He was surprised to find it was the doctor’s hand, it squeezed reassuringly and Ianto took a deep, calming breath.

He turned to see Owen, not even attempting to mask his concern. Hearing Ianto get mad like that was a shock to the system. “Alright mate? Ignore her. Why don’t you get the correct data up on the screen for me?”

Ianto nodded, turning his back on the ex-policewoman and set about logging into Owens computer.

The huff and the clip of boot heels once again announced Gwen’s disappearance.

“How are you not angry, Owen?” Ianto asked quietly. The hand was still on his shoulder, and he found himself relaxing slightly, he must have picked up on that skill from Jack. He smiled slightly at the comfort Owen was willing to give and began tapping away at the keyboard.

“I am angry with her. But us doctors have more creative ways of revenge.”

At that precise moment they heard a scream come up from the main part of the Hub, it came alongside a crash and the sound of Tosh laughing, a sound neither of them heard not nearly enough.

As the two youngest members of the team shared a glance and a smile they charged up the stairs to find Jacks head peeking out of his office. A guilty look flashed across his face when he caught eyes with Ianto, but the Welshman’s grin told him not to panic. No decaf. At least, not yet.

“What’s going on kids?”

Gwen was on the floor looking around in a flap. Her chair was by the water tower, on its side. The desk leg had given way throwing the paperwork she hadn’t done all over the Hub.

Tosh had got up from her seat to help her up but that was the extent to her helpfulness as she made the mistake of glancing at Owen and couldn’t help but burst out laughing again.

Spying Gwen on the floor the captain arched an eyebrow. “Oh you are in then?”

“Of course I’m in!” she snapped. “It’s Tuesday.”

Ianto growled deep in his throat, if she had spoken to her senior officer at the police station like that she would be in a whole heap of trouble. 10 times the amount she was likely to get from Jack. He shot his lover a glare, he stood in the doorway, leaning against the polished silver doorframe with his hands folded over his chest. He had clearly been attempting to work hard as his hair was more out of control than usual and appeared as if his hands had gone through it more times than usual. Ianto always associated that hair with Jacks attempts at concentration no matter how inefficient they were.

Owen’s hand was back again and Ianto smiled a silent thank you. He didn’t know what got into him today he just knew he was mad at Jack- no, not Jack, Gwen. Jack was just trying to keep peace, but the last few attempts at ‘keeping peace’ had been misguided.

“Yes, well,” the captain continued. “Work stats at 9, after 2 years I thought you would know that.”

“Of course I know that!”

“They why are you late?”

“I had to help Rhys- you know, with his shoulder.”

Jack nodded slowly, still propped up against the wood of the doorframe. “What did he need this morning that was so urgent?”

“Well he was asleep so-”

“So nothing Gwen!” Jacks previously passive attitude turned sharply. ‘My office, half an hour!’ He ordered, turning to slam the door.

“Nice one, Cooper,” Owen snarled at her. ‘He was in a good mood until you showed up.’

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the lie but didn’t speak. Torchwoods leader hadn’t been in a good mood after yesterday, but seeing as Gwen wasn’t here, she didn’t know that. Ianto was more than willing to blame it on her, even if the foul mood was caused by her antics the day before.

She righted her chair and spotted the loose screws around her chair and desk. “Who loosened them?” she yelled.

***

Ianto deliberately walked straight passed Gwen to place a coffee next to Owen and Tosh and then disappeared up the steps to Jacks office, not missing the glare the ex-police officer was shooting his way.

He knocked once and then poked his head in.

Jack was sat at his desk, his elbows on the edge of the table and his head in his hands.

“You alright, Cariad?”

Jack glanced up, looking thoroughly pissed off. He looked exhausted too, his usual sparkly features grey and clouded over.

“Hey,” Ianto placed the mug amongst the clutter on the desk and grabbed Jacks collar pulling him to his feet and bringing their lips together.

Jack melted into the kiss, seeming to just be worn out.

“How about you send them all home early tonight and you can come back to the flat. Pizza and Pirates of the Caribbean?” there was something about the Captain Jack thing which made Ianto giggle every time.

“I would but what I am about to say to Gwen would be counterproductive if I was to give her the afternoon off.”

“Then make her stay here and keep an eye on the Hub.”

“I can’t trust her Ianto,” he said quietly, sinking back into his chair. He hid his face in his hands.

“Why can’t you?”

“She was too quick to nick my position when I went away. And she’s the only one who that seems to be pissed off that I was gone. Tosh and Owen seem to have gotten over it rather quickly and you Mr Jones, well…”

“We had no right to stop you Jack, we had opened the rift and you stayed dead for days. You know, Gwen never let me near you. She had basically just lost Rhys and then you died and she wouldn’t move from your side.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?”

Ianto couldn’t answer that question because he didn’t know the answer himself. He reached down and pulled Jack back up again so he was sat on his lap where he was leaning against the desk.

“I’m sorry baby.” He leant up to kiss him again and threaded a hand through his hair when the door slammed open.

“I can’t believe you Jack! My chair gets taken apart and you call me in here-”

She cut off abruptly at Jack snogging Ianto and they didn’t stop until they were ready, regardless that Gwen was in the room and the door was wide open.

“Have you not heard the concept of knocking?” Ianto asked politely, patting Jacks hip and pushing him back in his chair. He got a grin in response.

“Why should I knock? He asked to see me. Well more ordered actually.”

“He asks to see me all the time, I still knock. It’s a common courtesy,” Ianto snarled. He was struggling to understand how so much anger could come from such a comment as hers yesterday and then realised that Jack was still angry so it kind of made sense.

“What’s your problem Ianto?” Gwen asked.

Jack felt the Welshman tense up beside him.

“My problem? Me? I don’t have a problem. It’s you!”

“Jack are you going to let him speak to me like that?”

“I can hardly stop-”

“I don’t give a flying fuck if Jack lets me, I am saying it because it needs to be said-”

“Ianto.” Jack’s tone broke through Ianto’s rage. It was soft, almost uncharacteristically soft.

He sighed as Jack dragged him in for another kiss leaving Gwen gobsmacked.

“Leave us to it, Yan, I’ll come and find you when I’m done here.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ianto grumbled. “There’s more important things you can be doing then searching for me.”

Jack watched him slightly confused. The archivist nodded at the paperwork on the desk and Jack sighed his acknowledgement.

Ianto glared at Gwen and Jack's good mood that had returned at Ianto’s arrival was slowly dissipating at the look on Gwen’s face.

“Catching flies Cooper?” Ianto asked on his way out.

“I can’t believe he said that, and you let him!”

“Wasn’t my place to stop him. He’s a big boy. And he is right.”

“But Jack I don’t understand. You let Rhys remember…”

“I was pissed off with you Gwen. You never do what you are told and frankly I was fed up of looking at you. You always think you are right well you’re not, you’re just one spec on this tiny little planet and you have no idea the extent of the universe and what it has to offer.”

“But Jack-”

“No buts Gwen. I’ve had it with you. You couldn’t even follow procedure. Yes Rhys was shot but it wasn’t fatal and you knew it wasn’t and yet the whole procedure was launched out of the window, like it always is with you. I had to send Ianto after the man that nearly killed him/ how do you think that makes me feel? How do you think that makes him feel? I have to send him into situations every day, some days the results are fantastic and totally worth it. Others, I wonder why we bother and then I glance at you and I doubt myself even further. Now as for your paperwork, you’ve got until Friday. 5pm. All of it will be finished, and I mean all of it. Do not expect Ianto to do it. In fact if I even get a hint of you piling your workload on Ianto or any of the other members of my team, there’s always retcon.” He emphasised the ‘my’ just for her benefit.

“But Rhys-”

“Rhys knows what you do, you have the perfect excuse for him when you are late home tonight, and if he was to find out you treat the others I don’t think he would be quite so forgiving of you.”

“You can’t retcon me Jack, it doesn’t work, remember?”

“Do you really think that was the only strength of retcon I have? I made it. Now get out!”


End file.
